


The Cha Hakyeon Protection Squad

by alunsina, slashedsilver



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon reacts when he notices that Hakyeon's lifeline breaks into half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cha Hakyeon Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [[TRANS] The Cha Hakyeon Protection Squad - Đội bảo vệ của Cha Hakyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938826) by [DestinySVN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinySVN/pseuds/DestinySVN)



> Written for the [VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon](http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html), decidedly longer than three sentences.

It all starts when they're filming their scenes for Idolic TV. Hakyeon is supposed to suggest writing their messages on the palms of their hands once they're seated.

Taekwoon pretends not to notice how Hakyeon touches Wonshik's hand as he sits down, but places his handphone on the seat between himself and Taekwoon. It's been a good few months with Hakyeon finally realising that Taekwoon is his own person and doesn't need to be touched all the time. He likes it that way.

But then something terrible happens. Hakyeon is demonstrating how he wants the words to be written on his hand when Taekwoon notices his palm.

"Your lifeline is short," he says, panic rising.

"No, it's long," Hakyeon protests, but Taekwoon knows the truth. Hakyeon's lifeline _breaks in half_.

 _Not on my watch_ , Taekwoon swears.

~*~

The Hakyeon Protection Squad of one Jung Taekwoon starts the very same day.

Hakyeon volunteers to go out and buy chicken for the members. He tries to take his usual shortcut across the road before the traffic light turns green, only to find a solid arm blocking his way. "Let's take the pedestrian crossing instead," Jung Taekwoon says.

Hakyeon holds up the chicken to his mouth and is about to take a large bite when long fingers whisk it out of his hand. He watches in horror as Jung Taekwoon tastes the chicken and nods. "You may eat it now," he informs Hakyeon, waving the chicken in his face. "It's okay," Hakyeon says, "you may keep it."

Hakyeon's phone is filled with hundreds of messages from the usually taciturn Taekwoon. "Hakyeon-ah, be safe. BE SAFE," Taekwoon texts. "Are you on your way back yet?" "It's dark." "Why aren't you back yet, your schedule finished half an hour ago."

"Have Hyuk give you a massage," Taekwoon tells him when Hakyeon finally stumbles into the dorm. "Hyuk! Give him a massage." Hyuk hurries over, unable to say no because he's still scared of Taekwoon, deep down. "Is this how you feel when I nag you?" Hakyeon whispers as Hyuk gives his best rendition of a massage yet. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Where are you going?" Taekwoon says, as Hakyeon is about to step out of the dorm the next day. "I was going to meet Minhyuk—" "You look tired. I've already texted him to let him know you're resting."

And then Taekwoon starts to take over his schedules.

"Hi, everyone. This is—VIXX Leo Kpop. DJ N is resting. Yeah. Please take care of me. Our first song is Cold at Night, written by me." Music plays. "Our next song is from N's favourite ballad group. There's a message for DJ N: Hakyeon-ah, I cooked you food. It's in the fridge. From, Jung Taekwoon."

Taekwoon shows up at Music Core and stares impassively at the camera. "I am here since MC N needs more sleep today."

"N-ssi, could you do a rendition of a girl group dance for us? How about EXID's Up and Down?" The crowd screams. Taekwoon glares at the MC. "The condition of his back isn't good today." The MC looks at a loss. "Well, someone needs to do the girl group dance!" Taekwoon pushes Jaehwan forward. "Ken will do it."

On a variety show, when they need volunteers for a potentially dangerous catwalk exercise. "I will do it." Taekwoon steps forward. "Uhh," the rest of VIXX say. "Oh, Leo's in a good mood today," Hakyeon says.

~*~

Hakyeon beams at Taekwoon and says, "Our Leo is getting better. You did well! I didn't expect that from you."

"Just please don't die," Taekwoon says.


End file.
